Нёзе Окто
Nyoze Octo was a USE second lieutenant of Levianta and the lover of Nemesis Sudou. While investigating the killings occurring in the local area, he was accused of murder and convicted by Gallerian Marlon. After escaping confinement, the fugitive took refuge with Nemesis. History Early Life Nyoze was born the brother of Gammon and a member of the Octo family in the Union State of Evillious sometime during the EC 900s, living in Levianta's Samadin region. Nyoze later became the family head, at some point inheriting his family's heirloom the Venom Sword and becoming taken by its demon's enchantment. The man eventually learned of how his grandfather Anan Octo had found the sword after years of searching but died in Levianta, and that the sword had an enchantment that the Octos were immune to thanks to a seal inherited from their ancestor. Later on, Nyoze joined the USE's Leviantan military and achieved the rank of second lieutenant, becoming stationed at an army garrison.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 8 Dark Star Scandal Around EC 978, Nyoze was visited by Dark Star Court Director Gallerian Marlon and his friend Ma in his home. Seeing the judge attempt to pick up the Venom Sword, Nyoze stopped him, explaining that the sword's enchantment took over anyone not part of the Octo family. After being asked about the Octos' immunity by Gallerian, explaining that it was due to a seal passed down from their ancestor that could fight the enchantment. Asked how he got the sword, Nyoze explained the history of how Anan's descendants were guarding it in Levianta. Gallerian then told him that their home wasn't safe, reasoning that they were often both away due to being in the army. Afterwards, the judge explained that Ma probably knew how to fight the enchantment due to her interest in magic, proposing they move the sword to another location and suggesting an army establishment, the Dark Star Bureau vaults, or his own home. In response, Nyoze refused, reasoning that the sword was a family heirloom. Hearing Ma suggest that Anan got tired from the search and got a fake one, the soldier glared at her and said she had no proof. Offered a large amount of money by Gallerian, Nyoze asked why he wanted the sword so badly. Told by the judge that he wanted to add it to his collection of swords from different countries, Nyoze refused again and asked them to leave his house. Later on, Nyoze was framed and tried for the murder of the prostitute Medea Col by Gallerian, sentenced to 15 years imprisonment.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 8 Sometime after, Nyoze escaped incarceration, changing his name and moving to Lucifenia.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 10 Dangerous Love Later on, Nyoze began investigating into a mysterious string of murders. In spring of EC 982, Nyoze met an Elphe woman under the shade of a sakura tree. Approaching her, the soldier leaned his arm on the tree and talked with her. After getting to know Nemesis Sudou, Nyoze fell in love with the girl.The Last Revolver The fugitive soldier later took refuge with Nemesis and they began living together in Rolled.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Extra Chapter In summer of that year, Nyoze decided to take Nemesis to the local fireworks festival. Around that time, Nyoze began listening to the radio about the reduced sentence given to the murderer Heleus Gone by Gallerian. Turning off the radio, Nyoze mused that Gallerian spared him due to his relation to the millionaire Perse, predicting that war would start soon. He was then interrupted by Nemesis. Noting she had changed into a kimono, Nyoze stated that they should go.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 10 Garbed in a Jakokuese kimono like his beloved, the man grabbed his lover's hand and led her towards the festival. That night during the event, the two watched the fireworks together. At some point, they promised each other to always be together. Later that year in autumn, Nyoze embraced Nemesis under the tree where they met and the two became a couple. In December of EC 982, he met with his lover under the same sakura tree and she pointed a loaded revolver at him. Smiling at his assassin, she began to cry and apologize. Before she pulled the trigger, he approached her and attempted to lower her gun, trying to speak with his lover. During the interchange, Nemesis fired her gun and killed Nyoze.The Last Revolver Legacy Immediately after his death, Nemesis made a failed suicide attempt to keep their promise that they'd always stay together. Following this, the hitman swore vengeance on her boss, Gallerian Marlon, and eventually confronted him during the Leviantan Civil War to pay for his part in her lover's death.The Muzzle of Nemesis Personality and Traits Nyoze was a good-hearted and strong individual. Standing on the side of justice,The Last Revolver the second lieutenant was seen by those close to him as not having the mind of a killer despite the charges levied against him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter He was also committed to a relationship with his love, Nemesis. As a result, Nyoze was willing to comply with Nemesis' actions even if it meant his own death, although stopping her shortly before shooting in order to convey his last words to his beloved.The Last Revolver Nyoze also had a close relationship with his brother, Gammon, the two entering into the army together and the former trusted by the latter.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Skills and Abilities Nyoze was a skilled military man, having entered into the USE army and achieved the rank of second lieutenant; in addition to this, he had skill in swordplay and other modes of combat.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter As part of his skills as a preserver of the peace, Nyoze also had some competence as an investigator, looking into the murders committed by Nemesis.The Last Revolver Character Connections Nemesis Sudou: Nyoze's lover. Meeting and falling deeply in love with Nemesis, Nyoze shared a relationship with the girl for a year and enjoyed spending time with her, eventually coming to want to be with her forever. As a result of his love, he appeared complacent when she prepared to kill him and wished to comfort her with a smile and give his final words before he was shot. Gammon Octo: Nyoze's younger brother. Nyoze shared a close familial relationship with Gammon, with the latter trusting him completely and desperate to overturn his murder conviction. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *His surname is derived from the Greek and Roman prefix octo, meaning "eight". Curiosities *In The Last Revolver PV, Nemesis notices a katana sheathed on Nyoze's waist, emanating a peculiar aura; it is unknown if this was the Venom Sword. Gallery Concept Art= MoN Illist profiles.jpg|Nyoze's profile in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis |-| Songs= NyozeRevolver.png|Nyoze as seen in The Last Revolver MuzzleLoverDeath.png|Nyoze in The Muzzle of Nemesis |-| Books= Nemesisshootingnyoze.png|Nyoze as he appears in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis Appearances References }} es:Nyoze Octo